


Make Sure To Send Right

by TheNetflixGal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ava/Sara mentioned, F/F, Laurel Lance mentioned - Freeform, Lesbian, Marriage, Nyssa telling Sara about her and Oliver's marriage, Nyssara, Sara is confused, background Ava/Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/pseuds/TheNetflixGal
Summary: Sara is waiting on her bus to Oliver and Felicity's apartment when she gets a text from someone she hasn't thought about for some time and the words really confuse her.





	Make Sure To Send Right

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to ShippingAvaLance on facetime and I told her about how I wanted to make a fanfiction where Nyssa tells Sara about her and Oliver's marriage and she gave me this idea so a big shoutout to her!

Outside POV

Sara is walking down the street in Star City, on her way to Oliver and Felicity's apartment. The captain got an interesting call from her old friend the other day where she got the information from Oliver that they have some special news that they want to tell her about in person and not over a phone call.

Sara is a little suspicious and she has her ideas on where the conversation that the three adults, including Sara, will end up with. They probably want to talk about the vigilante documentary or something so Sara is not really sure why they couldn't take it over a phone call.

She is waiting on her bus because Sara might be a reformed assassin but she is not in the mood to be spending at least an hour on walking to their apartment when she can take the bus and be there in about 20 minutes.

Sara sees parents and kids playing and having fun in the park behind her, it's her favorite place in the city. When she was little, she and Laurel would go to the park after school and even when she was in kindergarten as often as possible. Some years ago the memories of her dead sister would make her depressed and angry, now they just make her feel love and happiness. Sara is happy that she and Laurel were close when they were little because she has so many important and happy memories. Some are sad, like when Sara's first boyfriend broke up with her for another girl that he had cheated on her with for months. Laurel was pissed and so close to actually hit the boy at school the day after but Sara had stopped her, saying that it's just a waste of time that she shouldn't be spending on an idiot like him.

The captain feels her phone vibrate and knows that it is most likely a text message. Probably Ava who already wonders when she will be back from Star City. The thought of Ava makes her heart warm and the butterflies in her stomach start moving, yeah, months of dating and she still gets that amazing feeling in her body whenever the director is around.

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket on her jeans and turning it on so the colors of her lock screen wallpaper show she realizes how wrong she is.

The message that pops up is not from her girlfriend and neither from Oliver or Felicity. It is, in fact, her old girlfriend that sent her a message that makes Sara really confused and absolutely worried for the brunette and starts wondering if she has been smoking some weird shit or taking some drugs.

Why the hell would Nyssa Al Ghul send her a text with the words "I want a divorce /Nyssa"? It doesn't make any sense at all in Sara's mind, the two of them decided to move on years ago and now when she finally has, Nyssa wants a divorce? They never even got married.

So she sends a text back, "What are you talking about Nys?" Not leaving her name at the end as she is already assuming that Nyssa knows who she sent the message to.

"I am not interested in keeping this marriage anymore Oliver. We have both moved on and you have a wife so I was expecting a more accepting reply than this," Is the next thing that Sara reads on her phone. Sara is confused, surprised and worried at the same time. How, why, when, where did her ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen who is happily married to his wife and her ex-girlfriend Nyssa Al Ghul who is a lesbian and just not into men get married?

Texting back doesn't fit the situation by Sara and a phone call isn't something she is sure she is willing to go through while talking to her ex-lover. So Sara decides to send away one last message for some information, she needs to get an answer for this.

"Where are you right now and please not lie to me, Nys?" Is what the captain sends away. As she is waiting for an answer she starts walking to a less-crowded place where she can use her time courier.

"My apartment in Star City," Is what Nyssa replies with and luckily for Sara, she knows exactly where that is.

So she looks around to make sure that no one is watching and opens a portal and walks through. The first thing she is greeted with is a kitchen knife flying at her direction faster than you can say hey. Not that Sara can say she didn't think of the possibility as she never actually told Nyssa who she was, yet about the magical portal that was going to appear in her kitchen just a moment after she sent her reply.

"Hello to you too," The blonde let out, following with something you could say is a giggle like noise. The look on the brunette's face is shook which doesn't come by a surprise by Sara.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Nyssa lets out and makes her way forward to the shorter girl, typical Sara in any of her situations, she is always the shorter one.

Nyssa wraps her arms around the captain in a huge and comforting embrace, just like old times. After a moment or two, the girls pull away, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, someone sent me a text about wanting a divorce with my ex-boyfriend and I got a little confused so I wanted to check in if you have finally tried to smoke weed or something," Sara explains and the redness on Nyssa's cheeks starts appearing.

"I must have sent that wrong, it was meant for Mr. Queen," She commits and Sara is still not getting the explanation she wants.

"So can you tell me why, how, when and where my ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend decided to get married?" Sara asks, desperate to have an answer, hoping it is not a decision made out of love, which she is almost sure about because there is no way Nyssa willingly gets married, any less to a man.

"My father years back when Mr. Queen was to become the new Ra's decided that I was going to spend my life with a man and he married Oliver and myself," Nyssa explains with anger in her voice and annoyance floating around in her head. Sara just looks at her with understanding eyes that Nyssa doesn't see because she is faced the other direction but she can feel it.

"Nys, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you went through that, even though it actually makes me want to hit Ollie. How could he do this to you?" Sara asks calmingly and moves over to sit down with her ex-lover and placing a hand on her knee.

Nyssa just sits there, in quiet with her mouth shut and nothing to let out of it and Sara is sitting beside her as comfort, nothing else happens after that, they are both aware of Ava and Nyssa is happy that her beloved have someone that really cares about her, she just wishes to feel the same kind of love she felt during her years with Sara in her arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube - TheNetflixGal  
> Instagram - TheNetflixGal  
> Twitter - Gal_Netflix  
> Wattpad - TheNetflixGal!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I see you all when i post next time!


End file.
